Hana Tsukasa
This page is property of Tigrass! No editing without permission }} Hana Tsukasa is the younger sister to Eishi Tsukasa, the former 1st seat of the Elite Ten Council. She doesn't attend the Tōtsuki Culinary Academy but instead goes to an all Arts school, however she has very high skills in cooking and used them to help the Rebels against Central. Appearance Like her brother Hana has white hair that falls past her shoulders and icy blue eyes, she stands at 5'3 with a figure similar to Erina's. She is first seen in the series wearing the standard white chef’s uniform which she wore going up against Central. Her standard school uniform is a white sailor top with black linings and scarf along with the school logo on the left side of the chest. Her skirt grey and black checkered with red lines running through along with knee-length black tights and brown shoes. Personality Hana is generally a nice and kind person, she showed great concern for the rebels of Tōtsuki Academy and quickly accepted their offer to join, however she also showed great anger towards Azami and her brother for joining central. When first seen as she is art of the rebels, she says “long time no see big bro” while giving him a smirk before hitting on the head, asking him why he joined central. Not happy with his choice she warned her brother that she would help the rebels and give it her all to take him and the others down, telling him to watch out. This shows that she’s not afraid to stand up to anyone, even her big brother and give them cold treatments. She especially has this attitude with Erina as they did not get along at first due to Erina's "cold and stuck up" attitude, they occasionally have their little fights but work together when facing Central, proving that they can get along if they need to. Hana can be quite hot-headed sometimes of someone either disses her, someone she cares about or something she cares about. Many people are surprised by this as they always see her as a kind, calm, gentle and sweet person - although she is this she's not one to hold her anger back. Despite this she loves and cares for Eishi as well as her family and friends, however she doesn't hold back her anger or annoyance. History Hana grew up with her parents and older brother Eishi, they all got along very well but she was closes to Eishi the most, they would frequently cook together and for each other as well as their family. As they grew they're styles came to them and began to increase their skills and knowledge, often winning them awards in competitions they're parents put them in. Despite this Hana didn't want to pursue a career in cooking and instead attend a school for Arts, keeping cooking as a backup. Plot Hana makes her entrance with the Rebels, shocked to see former members of the Elite Ten Council, the audience are also surprised when they see her, not excepting the 1st Seat's sister to join them as she isn't a student, however Hana and Azami had made a deal that of she looses the she'll join Central, so he allows her to join. She immediately goes to her brother, greeting him with a grin before hitting him hard on the head, asking why he joined central and how stupid he is for doing so. She isn't impressed with his answer and tells her brother that she's helping the rebels and giving them her full support and that she won't hold back, warning him before joining her team. Cooking Style Combination: Hana specialises in combinations of foods as well as species, herbs and more. She see’s what products go well together and a lot of the times uses combinations that either no one has thought of or doesn't see a good result at the end, the flavour of these combinations combined with the foods of her dish greatly enhanced the whole flavor of the dish. Her skills go well greatly with her brothers, Eishi’s cooking style as he brings out the best aspects of ingredients. Trivia * Her favourite colour is purple. * People tend to let their guards around her kind and gentle personality, they think she'll never act otherwise, however it is the opposite. Because of this Hana get's a lot of information on other people without trying and reports it to people who need it or for her own use. * She mistook Souma and Megumi as a couple, however when she is told they aren't she says "don't count it out just yet". * The person she gets along most out of the former Elite Ten Council other then Eishi is Tenrunori Kuga. * She, Souma and Tenrunori are noted as a "troublesome trio" as they can easily become hot-headed and get into trouble, including challenging someone to a Shokugeki. Hana is the seen as the most responsible one out of the trio. * She enjoys travelling and would like to see other placed and countries. Category:Female Characters Category:Pages for deletion